Trapped In Two Soul
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Si penuh komitmen Choi Junhong, Si menggemaskan Zelo atau .. Si wild Lesley? DAELO AND BANGLO FANFICTION. DAEHYUNXZELO YONGGUKXZELO. Chap 2 updateeee. RnR Juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Trapped In Two Soul

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong / Zelo / Bang Yongguk / Yoo Youngjae And Other Will Coming Soon

Author : Ichizenkaze

Warning : This is BOYXBOY Fanfiction, still have typo, dot EYD, if you dont like, dont read.

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

Inspired by Novel Of Khokkiri

.

.

.

Kau terlihat begitu sedih dalam tidur mu

Seolah kau mengalami mimpi buruk

.

Ini ruang udara, atau dikenal sebagai 'kau'

Silahkan kunci aku

Dan mereka akan selamanya melindungi mu

Untuk menemukan bahwa langit biru yang pernah mereka lihat di masa lalu

.

**Yuya Matsushita - Bird**

.

.

.

.

TING

Pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka, dengan langkah terburu masuk kedalam ruangan lift dan menekan tombol UG. Sebelum menutup, seorang pemuda ber jas hitam masuk kedalam lift bersamanya.

Zelo memasukkan jemarinya kedalam kantung jaket yang dipakai. Berwarna merah gelap dengan ketebalan yang cukup untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Zelo mengusap hidungnya yang terasa dingin. Melirik sesaat ke arah pemuda disebelahnya.

"Dia sudah mati.. lelaki brengsek itu sudah mati, aku tidak meminta hak untuk hartanya" (Daehyun's speak in korean)

Pemuda itu bergumam dengan bahasa lain. Ayolah.. ini London. Zelo mengerutkan keningnya, dia keturunan Korea bercampur Inggris dan darah Belanda mengalir didalamnya. Zelo masih fasih berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya di Korea, bersekolah selama tujuh tahun di negara gingseng itu tak membuat Zelo lupa akan bahasa yang melekat dikepalanya, jadi dia cukup mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Mereka bodoh, aku sukses dan tidak mau sepersen pun dari harta Pak tua itu" (Daehyun's speak in korean)

Zelo tersenyum tipis. Mengira jika pemuda itu pasti tidak tahu jika Zelo mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang digumamkannya. Walau samar, suara yang memantul membuatnya mendengar dengan jelas.

TING

Pintu didepannya terbuka, sebelum keluar, Zelo menepuk pundak si pemuda dan berkata.

"Tidak baik berkeluh kesah didalam lift, apalagi tentang orang yang sudah meninggal" (Zelo speak in korean)

Dan pemuda didepannya hanya menganga karena kaget.

:

:

:

"Zelo-ya, sudah bertemu direktur yang baru?"

Youngjae, pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan pipi lembut menyangga kepalanya pada telapak tangan yang menutup diatas meja.

"Mr. Dan sudah pensiun?" Zelo mengetikkan beberapa kata kedalam pekerjaan barunya.

"Dia sudah tiga belas tahun bekerja, jadi wajar saja. yang ku dengar sih, direktur yang baru ini umurnya masih muda. Aku bertemu dengannya saat sapaan pagi. Wajahnya dingin sekali, berbeda dengan Mr. Dan yang ramah dan mudah senyum. Dan setelah pertemuan pagi dia langsung pergi"

Zelo menyukai saat Youngjae bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Biar saja, asalkan dia tidak terlalu menganggu dan bawel nanti juga terbiasa" Zelo mengedikkan bahunya.

Youngjae memutar kursi Zelo, pemuda berambut biru kelam itu kaget kala layar dekstop yang dia amati kini tergantikan wajah Youngjae

"Kau tidak tahu, Jaehyo sudah tiga kali bolak balik dari ruangannya karena direktur itu selain dingin, pemarah, dan Mister Perfect"

Zelo mengedipkan matanya. "Lalu? Ada yang salah?"

Youngjae memutar kursi Zelo, pemuda itu kini berhadapan kembali dengan layar dekstop dengan gambar kucing berwarna putih sebagai backgorund.

Zelo sangat menyukai kucing.

"Kau kan hanya penerjemah ya, jadi pekerjaan mu hanya duduk, mengetik, duduk, makan, pulang. Lain dengan lainnya yang harus membuat laporan keungan dan laporan tentang produksi buku" Youngjae berkata sambil menggerutu kesal.

Zelo tertawa, merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah dua jam duduk dihadapan komputer.

"That's why i love my job"

"Tapi.." Youngjae menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Zelo tajam.

"Apa?" Zelo menaikkan alisnya.

"Hati-hati saja"

"Untuk?" Zelo memandang wajah Youngjae yang tersenyum tipis.

"Direktur baru itu sangat tampan.. hati-hati saja, kau jatuh cinta padanya"

:

:

:

Yongguk melepaskan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Dia tidak habis fikir, saat lelah seperti ini, tujuannya hanyalah kantor nya yang penuh sesak dengan segala berkas jadwal pertemuan.

Yongguk menekan pelipisnya, berdenyut. Pusing.

Tanpa mengetuk, sosok berbalut kemeja berwarna hijau masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yongguk tersenyum tipis.

"Ketuk pintu dahulu, sayang" Yongguk melihat sosoknya yang bagai melaikat berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya mengantarkan teh mu"

Pemuda itu menaruh cangkir dengan ukiran rumit sebagai hiasan, memberikan senyuman manis sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

Yongguk menepuk pangkuannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yongguk.

"Dua jam yang lalu semuanya sudah beres, kau hanya perlu memegang pena mu dan membubuhkan tanda tangan"

Memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi kekasihnya.

Yongguk benar-benar akan kuat, selama setiap harinya dia memandang wajah kekasihnya yang secantik bidadari.

"Apakah kau bisa terbang?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, dia tahu. Kesedihan yang baru saja diderita kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus punggung sang kekasih. Jas hitam yang masih tergantung membuat pemuda itu merasakan desakan untuk terus memeluk tubuh sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawabnya, meladeni sedikit gerutuan kekasihnya.

"Baguslah.. bidadari memang tidak seharusnya mempunnyai sayap, jadi dia tidak bisa terbang"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu Yongguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada aku disini" bisiknya lirih.

Yongguk memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Detik berikutnya, bahunya terasa basah, Yongguk menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan, hanya helaan nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

"Tetaplah disisi ku, Junhong-ah"

"Tentu"

"Janji?"

Junhong tertawa, menangkup pipi Yongguk dan tersenyum.

"Janji"

:

:

:

:

Perkataan Youngjae benar.

Dia tampan.

Direktur barunya itu sangat tampan. Tapi, Zelo sudah memuji ketampanan saat dirinya tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuannya tentang pak tua, dan hartanya, juga kematiannya.

Mata tajamnya tertutupi kacamata mins cukup tebal, berwaran biru donker yang pas dengan kemeja nya yang sewarna, dasinya berwaran hitam, entah.. Zelo tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"So, you are the translator here?"

Zelo menangguk.

"Koreans book into the english? And on the contrary?"

Zelo kembali mengangguk.

Pemuda itu. duduk dibalik meja dengan hiasan nama dari kayu sepanjang dua puluh senti tersemat di atas mejanya.

Jung Daehyun.

Director Of Gamma's Book

"Any problem with my work?" Zelo mendekap tubuhnya yang dingin. Demi Tuhan, bisakah direktur baru ini mengecilkan sedikit suhu ruangannya yang sedingin es?

"No"

"you had some utility? I've to go back to finish the other book" Zelo tetap mempertahankan matanya menatap jendela.

"I had something to tell you"

Suara pemuda itu sangat tipis, Zelo mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba berani menatap mata sang direktur.

"Jadilah kekasih ku"

Dan kini... Zelo yang tersentak kaget.

:

:

:

Lesley menopang kepalanya yang berdenyut, langkahnya sempoyongan. Huh.. menghabiskan berapa botol bir dia didalam sana?

Lima? Atau sepuluh?

Dapat kekuatan darimana dia bisa sekuat ini minum, mungkin fikirannya yang terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal lain. Lesley ingin menghilangkan segala kepenatannya.

"Pengecut, keluar jika kau berani" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Lorong itu sepi, Lesley membuka kemeja yang dipakainya, hanya menampakkan kaus longgar hingga batas pahanya.

Sudah berapa kali dia diganggu oleh lelaki. Namun dia hanya mengangkat tangan dan mendorong mereka.

Saat ini, dia hanya butuh sendiri.

Rambut merahnya tersinari cahaya bulan.

"Sial, dimana kunci mobilnya"

London memang menyenangkan, tempat dua puluh empat jam di dalam bar tanpa ada yang bisa mencegahnya sama sekali. Dengan mata yang mengabur, dia melihat layar ponselnya.

Pukul lima pagi.

"Shit"

Ini terlalu pagi untuknya segera pulang.

:

:

:

Zelo tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan pena ke dagunya. Masih memikirkan perkataan Daehyun padanya kemarin.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai orang secepat itu?

Walau.. Ya.. Daehyun memang tampan, sangat tampan. Tetapi.. untuk menjalin hubungan? Daehyun baru saja menjadi atasan barunya tidak lebih dari seminggu. Dan dia juga baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, walau pertemuan pertama mereka memang cukup memalukan.

"Hey, kau masuk hari ini?"

Zelo membelalakkan matanya. Daehyun berdiri didepannya, dengan senyuman yang membuat pipinya memanas.

"Ya, ada beberapa buku yang harus aku terjemahkan" Zelo mengangkat tiga buku yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini juga.

Daehyun mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa ya, kau diam seperti ini.. terlihat sangat manis"

Zelo bisa saja melempar keyboard yang berada disampingnya, kalau tidak ingat jika Daehyun ini adalah atasannya. Atasannya yang bahkan sudi turun dari singgasana penuh kemewahan untuk menyapanya.

"Pergi sana" ucapnya ketus sambil mengulum senyum, Zelo membalikkan tubuhnya kearah komputer dan membuka beberapa aplikasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Hey, tidak boleh berkata kasar pada kekasih mu"

Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Zelo, menumpukkan dagunya pada pundak sempit sang pemuda.

Zelo melihat ke arah sekitarnya, ada beberapa karyawan yang melirik sambil tersenyum, ada juga yang acuh, tapi sungguh, dia sangat sangat malu.

"Lepaskan" Zelo memukul-mukul lengan Daehyun.

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut kekasih? Aku bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa"

Daehyun menyerah, dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengacak rambut Zelo yang berwarna biru.

"Rambut mu terlihat lebih bersinar"

"Itu karena warnanya semakin memudar"

"Tidak apa-apa, selama itu terlihat manis"

Harus. Harus. Zelo harus. Melempar keyboard ini pada wajah Daehyun.

"Kau pasti banyak pekerjaan" Zelo mencoba bersikap biasa. Tidak, dari pantulan wajahnya pada layar komputer pun terlihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya, kau mengerti ku sangat baik" Daehyun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

Zelo benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Daehyun. Dingin? Youngjae berkata jika Daehyun dingin? Tidak.. Daehyun sangat aktif berbicara, tidak ada kata dingin saat Zelo didekat Daehyun.

Zelo sedang menggerutu tentang Daehyun, tidak menyadari jika Daehyun diam-diam berbalik dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

"Have a good work"

:

:

:

"Jadi kau tidak mau menceritakannya?"

Zelo menghindari desakan penuh orang-orang yang menabrak punggungnya.

"Apa?" Zelo mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan direktur?"

"Astaga, hyung.. Aku tidak ada apa-apa" Zelo menggerutu kesal saat seseorang menumpahkan cairan berwarna merah pekat pada kemejanya.

"Shit.. where's the fuck you put the polite behavior? Impolite!" gerutunya semakin menjadi-jadi kala pemuda yang menumpahkan cairan itu langsung lari tanpa meminta maaf.

"Dasar orang Amerika" desis Youngjae, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Zelo, mereka menepi sebentar disebuah etalase. Membiarkan Zelo membersihkan cairan merah yang ternyata susah dihilangkan.

"Uh.. ini tidak mau hilang"

Youngjae tiba-tiba tertawa, dia mencubit pipi Zelo lalu menarik sapu tangannya kembali. Menumpahkan sedikit air mineral yang selalu dibawanya lalu memberikannya kembali pada Zelo.

"Pantas saja si direktur baru itu tertarik pada mu. Menggemaskan" Youngjae menarik pipi Zelo dengan gemas.

Zelo hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan.

"Siapa yang bilang dia tertarik pada ku, oh.. jangan-jangan kalian semua sudah mulai mengarang-ngarang cerita aneh tentang ku dan Daehyun. Divisi dua memang bawel"

Youngjae tertawa kecil, mengambil uluran sapu tangan dari Zelo, noda di kemejanya memudar, walau warna merah muda masih terlihat.

"Kami semua penulis, dan melihat adegan manis pagi tadi membuat otak-otak penuh adegan romantis kami berpacu dengan cepat"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sudah tidak seramai tadi. Jam pulang memang benar-benar membuat London begitu padat.

"Itu tidak manis" cetus Zelo sambil mendekap map berwarna merah.

"Sangat, Dear. Ah.. andai saja setiap pagi direktur melakukan hal itu pada mu, ku rasa novel ku akan selesai dalam dua bulan. Daedline tercepat ku hanya mencapai enam bulan, wah.. bayangkan, hanya melihat direktur memeluk pundak mu, lima puluh lembar cerita Bhayang dan Kharan sudah hampir selesai"

Zelo hanya tersenyum tipis. Youngjae sangat pandai menulis cerita cinta, saat ini, dengan otaknya yang hebat, dia tengah menggarap sebuah cerita dari negara bagian Timur, dengan adat dan kebudayaan yang sangat berbeda, Zelo yakin Youngjae akan menerbitkan sebuah cerita cinta tak tertandingi.

"Ya, mendengar mu sebahagia ini, aku ikut senang"

Youngjae memeluknya erat, ditengah jalanan yang ramai Youngjae tak sungkan sekedar berhenti melangkah sesaat dan memeluk Zelo yang bagaikan adiknya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini sangat manis, bahkan Youngjae ingin sekali Zelo menetap di apartmen bersamanya.

"Panggil aku hyung, impolite"

Zelo tertawa dan membalas pelukan Youngjae.

"Dan hyung, aku sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan direktur"

Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya pada Zelo.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan direktur. Dia direktur loh, atasan besar, aku rasa hanya didepan mu direktur bisa bersikap tidak sedingin es"

"Kau menguping?"

Youngjae meringis sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Ruangan kita hanya dilapisi sekat tipis kaca Zelo-ya, jadi.. ya.. tentu saja aku mendengar"

Zelo memukul kecil lengan Youngjae.

"Memangnya kau tidak tertarik? Direktur itu tampan"

"Aku tahu hyung, dia sangat tampan, aku tidak bisa bohong dalam hal itu, oh please dont laugh at me now"

"Baiklah, aku tidak tertawa. Hanya saja sangat lucu pipi mu memerah saat mengatakan direktur tampan"

Zelo menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Jadi kau tertarik hm?"

Zelo tak menjawab, memandangi bayangannya yang berpendar pada cahaya matahari sore yang indah, bayangannya...

Tertarik..

Ya.. Zelo sudah tertarik dari awal mereka bertemu. Gerutuan Daehyun saat itu seakan menariknya untuk lebih mengetahui tentang sosoknya. Sosoknya yang dingin, Zelo ingin mengetahui dibalik sosok itu ada sosok Daehyun yang seperti apalagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo, nanti kita tertinggal bus"

Zelo menarik tubuh Youngjae. tak ingin membahas lebih jauh, tak ingin mereka mengetahui isi hatinya lebih jauh. Hanya ingin dia sendiri yang merasakannya. hanya dia..

"Iya iya, anak nakal"

:

:

:

Yongguk masih ingat dengan jelas, kapan dia bertemu Junhong dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. Rambutnya yang seputih kulitnya membuat Yongguk terpana, dia benar-benar indah.. dan Yongguk bersikeras untuk mendapatkan sosoknya yang indah.

Senyum pertama yang Junhong berikan sudah membuat segala saraf ditubuhnya serasa mati, tidak berfungsi, dan saat itu, segalanya dia tumpukkan pada Junhong.

Yongguk masih menatap tak berkedip pada sosok Junhong yang duduk disampingnya, namun kursi yang diduduki Junhong sedikit menyerong hingga membuat Yongguk hanya bisa melihat rambutnya yang tertimpa sinar proyektor didepan.

Dalam keadaan minim penerangan seperti ini pun, Yongguk sangat bersinar dan menariknya.

"Berhenti memperhatikan ku, dan fokus kedepan"

Junhong berbisik, Yongguk menarik kursinya lebih mendekat, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Junhong.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang fokus dan beritahu aku isi presentasi ini nanti di ruangan ku"

Junhong mencubit lengan Yongguk, mengulum senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kau pasti akan membekap mulut ku dan berbuat yang macam-macam"

Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya menahan tawa. Kekasihnya memang pengubah mood yang bagus.

"Kapan aku berbuat seperti itu?"

Junhong memutar bola matanya, ingin rasanya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yongguk dan mencengkram dasi pemuda itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, kau baru saja mengikat ku di kursi dengan alasan 'Junhong-ah, bisakah ke ruangan ku, aku tidak mendengarkan presentasi pagi tadi' dasar" Junhong kembali mencubit lengannya.

Yongguk tersenyum lebar. menahan tawanya dan berakhir dengan mengecup pundak sang kekasih.

"Mr. Bang, any question?"

Junhong tertawa kecil.

Yongguk berdehem, merapikan dasinya, dan melihat sesesaat pada layar berukuran sedang didepannya.

"Can you give me any sample of your product? i seems didnt get it if you not give me some sample"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit gelap itu mengangguk mengerti.

"eventually, Mr"

"Kau mendengarkannya"

Junhong memukulnya pelan dengan tumpukan berkas.

"Menurut mu aku tidak?"

"Oh.. betapa bodohnya aku percaya pada mu" Junhong memutar kursinya hingga membelakangi Yongguk.

Yongguk berdiri, berlutut dihadapan Junhong, menggenggam jemari sehalus sutra yang selalu dia kagumi.

"Trust you all of my heart, kau berkata seperti itu bukan?"

Junhong menghindari kontak mata dengan Yongguk.

"Lady?"

"Aku bukan wanita" Junhong kembali memukul Yongguk dengan berkas nya yang tebal.

"Baiklah, princess?" kini dua kali runtutan Junhong memukulnya.

Yongguk tertawa kecil, dan membawa jemari Junhong untuk dikecupnya.

"Aku mencintai mu"

Benar. Kata itu memang sangat ampuh. Junhong langsung menatap Yongguk dan mengetuk pena yang digenggamnya pada kepala Yongguk.

"Cium aku"

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Yongguk mengecup bibir semanis madu yang menjadi candunya.

:

:

:

Kata Youngjae ini adalah ajak kencan.

Zelo membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang bersih.

Zelo terhitung jarang sekali bertemu Daehyun, pekerjaannya hanya dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu, jika ada buku dari korea yang akan diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa inggris, maka dia akan segera kesana. Tetapi jika tidak ada buku yang masuk, Zelo tidak ada pekerjaan apapun.

Tetapi Daehyun tak berhenti menghubunginya. Menanyakan kabarnya, bahkan kemarin tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia direktur.. yang tahu segalanya yang bahkan tidak Zelo beri tahu.

Nomor ponsel.. dan alamat rumahnya.. dan juga makanan kesukaan yang Daehyun bawakan tadi malam. Darimana dia tahu semuanya?

"Taraaa... aku membawakan makanan kesukaan mu, dumpling kan?"

Zelo berguling ditempat tidurnya, lalu fikirannya kembali pada bisikan Daehyun ditelinganya saat mereka tengah menikmati soju di ruang tamu. Zelo cukup kaget ternyata Daehyun menyukai menuman khas dari korea itu. dan ternyata, Daehyun cukup kuat meminum hingga lima gelas soju.

"Pukul lima besok, berpakaianlah yang manis"

Zelo tak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya seperti ini. dan saat Zelo menceritakan hal itu pada Youngjae.

"Astaga, Dear. Tentu saja itu ajakan kencan. Astaga, kalian.. sudah ku duga direktur tampan itu benar-benar menyukai mu"

Ajakan kencan?

Benar-benar menyukai?

Zelo mengecek jam pada ponselnya, lalu terkejut saat jam sudah menunjuka pukul 5 kurang lima belas menit.

"Bodoh.. apa saja yang aku lakukan":

:

:

:

Apakah Youngjae akan mengatakan jika Daehyun terlihat lebih tampan jika memakai baju casual? Kemeja berwarna biru laut dengan celana jeans. Okeh.. seleranya memang sangat anak muda.

"Hay manis"

Zelo harusnya memakai syal untuk menutupi pipinya. kesal. karena pipinya selalu memerah.

Daehyun membukakan pintu mobilnya, Aston Martin berwarna silver . Khas direktur muda yang sukses.

Zelo benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa, saat Daehyun memakaikan sabuk pengaman, Zelo hanya bisa menahan nafas karena gugup.

"Kencan pertama ya?" tebak Daehyun sambil tetawa kecil.

Zelo melemparkan kotak tissu ke arah Daehyun, dan hanya dibalas kekehan serta cubitan kecil pada pipinya.

"Mau kemana?"

Zelo memperhatikan sisi jalanan yang cukup lengang, hari senin, memang jam sibuk, jalanan akan ramai pada saat matahari tenggelam. Zelo memainkan jemarinya yang dingin.

Ya. kencan pertamanya.

"Aku tidak merencakan kita akan pergi kemana, tapi apakah kau menyukai sunset?"

Zelo menatap Daehyun tak berkedip. Dari mana dia tahu semuanya? Bahkan sampai Zelo menyukai sunset, setiap sore jika Youngjae tidak sibuk, pasti Zelo akan mengajak pemuda itu untuk menikmati matahari terbenam di tepi pantai.

"Tetapi, bukan di pantai"

Dia bisa membaca fikiran?

Zelo baru saja memikirkan hamparan pasir putih mengelus kakinya.

"Lalu?"

Daehyun tersenyum "Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

:

:

:

Terlalu indah..

Jemarinya menyentuh ilalang tinggi mencapai lehernya, bahkan dengan nakal sapuan geli ujung ilalang menyapa kulit lehernya. Warna kuning terhampar, Zelo tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berjalan lurus dan bergumam indah setiap langkahnya.

Daehyun berjalan dibelakangnya, pemuda itu membawa kamera yang dikalungkan dilehernya, setiap langkahnya, Daehyun akan berhenti sesaat untuk memotret tubuh Zelo.

Indah..

Ilalang pun kalah indah..

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Zelo yang nampak terhipsnotis oleh ilalang tinggi. Daehyun berlari kecil ke arah Zelo lalu menahan pundak pemuda itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Pandangannya nampak bingung, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan permen lolipop ditangannya.

"Bukan lewat jalan ini, manis. Kau harus berbelok"

Daehyun memutar pundak Zelo menghadap kanan.

"Kenapa tidak beri tahu aku?"

"Kau serius sekali, bahkan mungkin kau lupa kau datang bersama ku"

Zelo hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. Lalu berjalan dahulu dengan kaki menghentak.

Menggemaskan.

"Dimana tempatnya?"

Daehyun menunjuk ke arah depan. Zelo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Daehyun.

"Apa? hanya ilalang?"

"Belum terlihat, ya sekitar seratus meter lagi, kau lelah?" Daehyun mengamati Zelo yang memijit kakinya.

"Sedikit, aku kemarin habis mengelilingi London bersama teman ku"

Daehyun berjongkok dihadapannya. Zelo hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya, antara bingung dan..malu.

"Mau apa?" Zelo menarik kerah baju Daehyun agar berdiri.

"Lelah kan? Naik saja"

"Tidak tidak" pipinya.. "Aku berat, kau tidak lihat?" Zelo mundur dan menepuk pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat kok" Daehyun menepuk pundaknya.

"Cepat, matahari sebentar lagi terbenam" lanjut Daehyun sambil melepaskan kameranya dan menyerahkannya pada Zelo.

"Ayo naik"

Zelo enggan, dia takut punggung Daehyun patah akibatnya.

"Tetapi, jangan mengeluh saat aku sudah naik"

Daehyun tertawa "Aku ini pekerja keras, sebelum menjadi sukses seperti ini, aku pernah berada dibawah dan memikul beban yang lebih berat dari tubuh mu"

Zelo tak punya pilihan lain, mengutuk pada tumpukan paper bag dirumahnya akibat kemarin berkeliling London.

Dia malu..

Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis.

Zelo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Daehyun, mencicit pelan saat Daehyun berdiri dan melangkah pasti.

"Berat kan?" bisiknya.

"Tidak, hanya sangat berat"

Zelo mencubit lengannya "Aku turun saja, aku masih bisa berjalan"

Daehyun menggeleng "Kekasih ku harus terlihat manis"

Zelo menunduk dan mengamati tanah dibawahnya, sadar saat kamera Daehyun kini melingkar di lehernya, Zelo memotret bayangan mereka. lalu tersenyum bahagia dan menatap rahang Daehyun yang tegas.

"Kapan aku berkata aku mau menjadi kekasih mu?"

"Tidak lama lagi"

Zelo terdiam, perasaan hangat menyebar, setelah sekian lama dia sendiri, menjalani semuanya sendiri, berada di apartement dengan kebosanan, makan malam yang hanya ditemani Peaches – kucingnya – dan kini Daehyun datang, membawa sesuatu perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Sudah sampai"

Zelo langsung merayap turun dari tubuh Daehyun, memandang lurus pada beningnya danau dan matahari yang semakin menurun.

"Terimakasih" lirik Zelo.

Daehyun berdiri disampingnya, tersenyum lirih dan mengacak rambut kelamnya.

"Aku akan ulang"

Zelo menatapnya bingung.

"Zelo-ya" Daehyun berlutut dihadapannya, jemarinya menyimpan sebuah benda, gelang berwarna coklat tua.

"Jadilah kekasih ku"

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Zelo lakukan kecuali mengangguk.

:

:

:

TBC..

Iya Iya aku tau CBL belum lanjut, dan ini bukan Enchanted ya, ini another story loh. Kenapa ini, detik detik mau UN malah bolak balik ke laptop terus ngetik. Plis salahan daelo plis.

CBL in process kok, so be patient ya reader-nim. Ada yang udah baca novel kokkhiri? Kalau udah pasti ngerti deh jalan ceritanya. Tapi buat yang belum, hayo monggo di tunggu next, next, next, and next chapternya supaya ngerti.

Dan aku ga bisa korea, jadi pas daehyun ngomong digituin aja ya, sumpah tadi udah ngetik di googletranslet tapi kok semacam ga pas gitu.

Enchanted in process toooo. So let's love reader-nim~

.

.

RnR Juseyoo~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Ichizenkaze

Tittle : Trapped in Two Soul

Cast : Jung Daehyum / Choi Junhong / Bang Yongguk / and more...

Inspired by novel of kokkhiri

Sorry for the typo..

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

Yongguk berjalan dengan tergesa, menggenggam segelas kopi panas dan tersenyum pada setiap pegawainya yang menyapa. Pagi yang cukup buruk, pergantian musim menuju musim dingin sungguh membuat tubuh siapa saja tumbang karena angin yang tak sehat.

Yongguk membersihkan tenggorokanya, memencet tombol pada sisi lift menuju ruangannya.

"Good morning " seorang wanita berkulit putih ikut masuk dan menyapanya.

"Good morning Jane" mereka bertukar senyuman, lalu padatnya orang-orang mulai memenuhi lift. Yongguk berdiri di sudut kanan, melindungi kopi panasnya. Dia sungguh butuh kopi dan...Junhong.

Yongguk berdesak menuju kedepan saat sampai pada lantai yang dituju, kembali berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan tersenyum singkat pada setiap orang yang menyapanya.

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya, dia mempunyai dua orang sekertaris, satu untuk mengurusi segala jadwal pertemuan dan relasi bisnis satu lagi untuk menjadi pendamping dan mencerminkan dirinya luar dalam. Hari itu, saat aroma lemon yang menguar dari pendingin ruangan disisi atas mencapai hidungnya, Yongguk hanya menemukan seorang perempuan berambut gelap duduk manis diluar pintu ruangannya.

"Where's Junhong, Maria?"

"Good morning " Maria tersenyum tipis "Junhong memberitahu ku jika dia tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini karena merasa tidak enak badan"

"Apa?" Yongguk hampir aja menjatuhkan kopi dalam genggamannya.

"Lima menit yang lalu dia menghubungi ku"

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sang atasan memang mempunyai hubungan dengan teman satu kerjanya itu. Terlihat dari mata Yongguk yang tiap kali melihat Junhong begitu kentara pandangan yang tersirat kekaguman. Maria diam-diam sering menggoda Junhong yang selalu pulang paling telat apalagi alasannya jika bukan untuk menemani atasannya, lalu pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menyangkal.

"Batalkan semua pertemuan ku hari ini"

Maria terkejut. "Tapi.. "

Telat... Yongguk sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Maria menarik nafas panjang. Dia baru tahu sedalam itu perhatian atasannya pada Junhong.

...

Junhong berjalan tersaruk menuju pintu, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, seperti lambungnya di aduk dan membuatnya ingin muntah setiap saat.

Tanpa melihat intercom terlebih dahulu, Junhong membuka pintu, begitu terkejut saat melihat sosok Yongguk berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampilan yang begitu acak-acakan. Kemejanya yang keluar, juga rambut hitam kelamnya yang tak beraturan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Semalam aku masih melihat mu tertawa dan merengek untuk sebuah es krim. Sudah kuduga es krim itu tidak baik untuk mu" Yongguk melangkah masuk, menuntun Junhong menuju single sofa di ruang tengah.

Junhong terduduk, Yongguk duduk pada pegangan sofa dan mengecup puncak kepala Junhong. Khawatir sangat jelas terlihat pada matanya.

Junhong memeluk erat pinggang Yongguk. "Aku baik-baik saja semalam, namun tiba-tiba pagi hari aku merasa aneh aku seakan salah makan sesuatu"

"Apa yang terakhir kau makan?" Yongguk mengelus punggung Junhong yang kurus.

"Muffin?"

"Jam?"

"Tiga puluh menit setelah kau pergi" Junhong memainkan tautan jemarinya yang melingkar di pinggang Yongguk.

Nyaman merayap pelan pada tubuhnya, rasa sakit diperutnya sedikit berkurang, mengusuk kepalanya pada dada bidang Yongguk dan mengulum senyuman bahagia.

"Pasti gara-gara es krim itu" gerutu Yongguk.

Junhong mencubit pinggang Yongguk "jangan salahkan es krim nya, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berfikir" Junhong merenggut.

Yongguk tertawa kecil dan menjawil pipi Junhong.

"Mau segera ganti baju dan kita berangkat?"

"Untuk?" Junhong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pergi ke dokter"

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup sehat sekarang" Junhong menggeleng penuh.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan tidak, segera ganti baju atau aku akan memaksa?" Yongguk merendahkan kepalanya.

" " gerutu Junhong, namun dia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Yongguk dan berdiri.

"Hey, ayo berikan aku senyuman" Yongguk menggenggam lengannya.

Junhong mengatup rapat bibirnya, lalu pada akhirnya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang bergumam memohon.

"Baiklah ini senyuman ku, aku akan berganti baju selama lima jam" Junhong memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi Yongguk dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

...

"Jung Taehyung disini membawakan makanan untuk sang kakak tercintaa~"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya pada sang kakak yang memijit kening.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu kesini? Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu" Daehyun menarik lengan sang adik menuju kedalam ruangannya. Memberikan senyuman meminta maaf pada rekan kerjanya.

"Eomma tentu saja. Hyung tidak sarapan dan sangat terburu-buru eomma khawatir dan dengan teganya membangunkan aku dari tidur nyenyak dan menyuruh ku kesini" Taehyung meletakkan tempat makan dimeja daehyun.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Daehyun membuka tutup makanan. Aroma pedas segera menyeruak, membuat Daehyun begitu kelaparan.

"Tidak, libur untuk dua minggu untuk persiapan masa tahun pendidikan baru" Taehyung mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan sepotong udang kedalam mulutnya.

Daehyun membiarkan sang adik mencicipi makanan yang seharusnya untuknya, namun Daehyun bukanlah seorang kakak yang pelit untuk berbagi makanan. Toh dia bisa beli sebenarnya .

"Kau belum sarapan?" Daehyun duduk disinggasana kepemimpinannya.

Taehyung mengangguk "sudah. Hanya saja tiga puluh menit dari rumah sampai sini membuat ku lapar lagi"

"Hyung" Taehyung membelah keheningan. Menutup kotak makan karena kalau tidak dia tidak akan berhenti makan.

"Hm?" Daehyun sedang sibuk membaca naskah mentah dari seorang penulis yang mengirimkannya melalui email.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke pemakaman ayah?" Suara remaja khas Jung Taehyung membuat Daehyun tercekat.

Ingin rasanya berteriak. Masih sudi kau memanggilnya ayah, Taehyung-ah?

Namun Daehyun hanya tersenyun tipis.

"Aku datang, kau hanya tak melihat ku" Daehyun merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Eo-eomma menangis, apakah kau tahu itu hyung?" Taehyung punya hati yang begitu sensitive seperti ibu mereka. Sedangkan Daehyun lebih keras yang mengacu pada ayahnya.

"Karena bibi Min?" Daehyun kerasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering.

Taehyung mengangguk dan menarik nafas "apakah kita benar-benar penghancur?" Taehyung terlalu dini untuk mengetahui semuanya "bibi Min memarahi eomma, lalu Nat memandang ku benci" Taehyung mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang.

"Akankah sangat keren jika kita semua bersatu?" Taehyung bermimpi tentang sebuah keluarga besar dimana dia memiliki banyak kakak dan mendapat perhatian lebih, dimana banyak yang menyayanginya dan akan luluh dengan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya.

"Kau tidak puas dengan aku sebagai kakak mu?" Daehyun mengetuk kepala Taehyung.

"Tck bukan seperti itu hyung, bukankah kita ke London untuk menemui keluarga ayah? Aku harus rela berpisah dengan teman-teman ku demi impian keluarga besar" taehyung merenggut.

Daehyun menarik nafas. Bukan hanya adiknya yang ingin sebuah keluarga besar nan utuh, Daehyun masih ingat jelas, saat dia menampakkan diri pada gerbang kokoh 'keluarga besar' yang selalu dinginkannya. Segala pandangan rendah dan cemoohan kasar.

"Tidak, kita ke London untuk sebuah kelurga baru. Aku,kau,dan ibu"

"Dan calon istri mu. Oh iya mana pemuda yang kau tempel fotonya dia pintu lemari hyung?" Taehyung mengitari pandangannya, menatap satu persatu melalui ruangan daehyun yang memang hanya dilapisi kaca, namun kedap udara, mereka yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung, lalu pemuda itu akan tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, begitu polos. Dan mereka pun mulai membalas senyuman Taehyung.

"Ah mana hyung?" Taehyung sungguh menyukai wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Dia hanya masuk pada hari Jumat sabtu dan kadang minggu" Daehyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku akan kesini besok kalau begitu" Taehyung merapikan bajunya, menggeser kotak makan hingga kehadapan Daehyun.

"Habiskan ya" taehyung mengecup pipi Daehyun dan melambaikan tangannnya.

Daehyun menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

"Kita tidak butuh seorang ayah"

...

"Lihatkan aku tidak apa-apa" Junhong berkacak pinggang, duduk disalah satu tempat dan menyeret Yongguk duduk disisinya.

"Iya aku percaya sekarang, dan turuti apa kata dokter, jangan terlalu banyak fikiran" Yongguk menjawil dagu Junhong.

"Belikan aku es krim okay?" Junhong tersenyum memohon.

Dan Yongguk akan luluh, mengusuk rambut Junhong dan mengangguk. Junhong meremas lengan Yongguk. Selama berada dirumah sakit Junhong tak mau sedikitpun jauh dari yongguk. Menggamit lengan kekasihnya seolah menempel lem diantara lengan mereka.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari rumah sakit?" Bisik Yongguk pelan, mengusap keringat dingin yang berada di dahi Junhong.

"Segalanya, jika aku tidak ingat rumah sakit adalah tempat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit aku tidak akan sudi kesini" Junhong menatap Yongguk, mengirimkan kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Aku kehilangan banyak orang disini" gumam Junhong.

"Apakah ini juga karena ayah ku?" Yongguk meremas lengan Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng cepat. Namun kebohongan tak bisa disembunyikan. Bola matanya bergetar, mencari pandangan dengan mata Yongguk sebagai pilihan terakhir.

"Aku bahkan membencinya, dia ayah ku tapi aku tidak menyukainya" Yongguk tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Mereka tak memperdulilan lalu-lalang disekitar, berbagi kesedihan merupakan keindahan dari sebuah hubungan.

"Dia banyak menyakiti orang lain. Dan begitu tahu dia juga menyakiti mu. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk semakin membencinya"

"Mr. Choi Junhong" suara speaker untuk mengambil obatnya sudah terdengar. Junhong melepaskan genggaman Yongguk dan berjalan dengan langkah tersaruk.

Fikirannya berlalu lalang. Mengingat segalanya yang terasa mustahil.

...

Taehyung benar-benar datang keesokan harinya, menyandang tas berwarna merah dan mengendarai sepedanya yang berwarna putih, Taehyung masuk kedalam gedung tanpa canggung, menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangan Daehyun. Kakaknya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ini hari jum'at" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung melepas tasnya, berlari menuju kulkas berukuran kecil disudut ruangan, berfikir tentang apa yang ingin dia minum.

"Kebiasaan, jangan terlalu lama membuka lemari pendingin dan berhenti berfikir, ambil saja minuman yang ada"

Taehyung merenggut, dia mengambil sekaleng cola dan membawanya, berbaring di atas sofa panjang berwrna hitam, Taehyung mengamati langit-langit.

"Apakah Zelo hyung sudah datang?"

Daehyun menurunkan kertas yang sedang dibacanya, melirik ke arah meja Zelo yang masih kosong.

"Belum, dia biasa datang jam sembilan"

Taehyung dan Daehyun serempak mengecek jam ditangan mereka.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi" gumam Taehyung. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengam bermain ponsel. Taehyung sungguh penasaran dengan sosok Zelo. Sosok bagaimana yang bisa membuat Daehyun terlihat kalah.

Ibu sudah sering mengeluh tentang teman-temannya yang setiap perkumpulan bakti sosial menggandeng calon menantu namun Daehyun masih betah dengan status singlenya. Dan pada akhirnya, hari itu Daehyun duduk disamping sang ibu, Taehyung yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan tugas rumah memandang bingung, Daehyun mengatakan jika ada yang menarik hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda bernama Zelo. Yang diagung-agungkan Daehyun memiliki wajah bak malaikat.

" you call me?"

Suara itu jernih. Taehyung bangkit, memandang pemuda dengan wajah yang begitu putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru bagai permen.

Daehyun terlihat salah tingkah, dia menggaruk tengkuknya. Taehyung tersenyun tipis.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Taehyung menyapa sosoknya.

Zelo sedikit terkejut, dia tidak melihat ada Taehyung disana.

"A-annyeong" Zelo membungkukkan tubuhnya. Taehyung mengikuti. Dari pandangan pertamanya, Taehyung menyukai pilihan sang kakak.

"Ini..kenalkan dia Jung Taehyung, adikku"

Daehyun berdiri disamping Zelo. Tinggi mereka terlihat berbeda, namun wajah manis Zelo mengalahkan perbedaan itu

"Ah... adik mu. Manis sekali" Zelo mengacak rambut Taehyung. Dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jadi dia yang menyembunyikan kaus kaki mu didalam kulkas?" Zelo mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"Ya, si setan kecil ini" ujar Daehyun memukul kepala Taehyung dengan lipatan kertas.

"Hyung ternyata terlihat lebih manis dari foto-foto yang Daehyung hyung tempel didinding kamarnya" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum "dan yang dikatakan Daehyun hyung itu benar"

Zelo menaikkan alisnya.

"Hyung seperti malaikat"

...

Zelo mengusap rambut Taehyung, Taehyung tertidur setelah puas berkeliling Kota dan membeli bermacam makanan, puncaknya adalah sekotak besar es krim rasa vanila. Taehyung membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Zelo dan terlelap lima menit kemudian.

"Dia tertidur?" Daehyun membawa dua gelas minuman lemon segar. Menaruhnya disisi kanan dan memberikan satu kepada Zelo.

"Dia terlihat begitu semangat hari ini" ujar zelo sambil meminum lemonnya "ah, asam sekali"

"Apkah aku menuangkan terlalu banyak lemon?" Tanya Daehyun, dia mengambil gelas dalam genggaman Zelo.

"Aku lupa, aku ada masalah dengan lambung ku akhir-akhir ini" ujar Zelo sambil meremas perutnya.

Daehyun mencicipi sedikit minuman punya Zelo, lalu mengernyit "sangat asam" lalu dia mencoba satu minuman lagi yang seharusnya untuknya "ini tidak terlalu asam, mau yang ini?" Daehyun mengulurkan gelasnya yang berwarna biru.

"Kau?" Zelo menunjuk gelas berwarna merah yang sepertinya Daehyun menaruh terlalu banyak lemon.

"Biar untuk ku saja"

Zelo tetegun, pertama kalinya ada orang yang menaruh dirinya dalam prioritas pertama. Zelo tak bisa menyangkal jika dia sangat menyukai perhatian ini.

"Kenapa diam?" Daehyun meluruskan kakinya. Mereka berada diapartemen Daehyun, sedang melihat sebuah film diruang tengah.

"Terimakasih" gumam zelo. Mengulum senyum dan meremas jemari Daehyun.

"Menempatkan aku disini dan...menyukai ku"

Daehyun membalas remasan jemari Zelo "Anytime"

Suatu ucapan terhenti, tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Zelo ingin meminta maaf, namun dia tak bisa, merelakan kebahagiannya atau membiarkan kebahagiaan ini. Zelo sungguh tak bisa meninggalkan Daehyun. Kenyataan jika mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan tak membuat Zelo goyah. Keinginan untuk semakin mengenal sosoknya dan menjadikan daehyun tumpuan.

Daehyun menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan usapan hangat. Biarkan dia bersama Daehyun.. itu terus mengelilingi fikirannya.

Daehyun memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Sangat halus. Zelo terlena oleh keegoisan. Dia mengepalkan jemarinya dan tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengusir suara-suara dalam fikirannya.

...

Lesley mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, berhenti disalah satu pub terkenal lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya disana. Dia mematut diri diatas kaca spion, merapikan rambutnya yang semerah darah dan membubuhkan eyeliner pada matanya, Lesley berdecak puas melihat pantulan wajahnya. _Wild_..

Lesley bergerak turun, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek 1/4 dengan loose shirt yang hampir memperlihatkan pundaknya.

Dia suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dia suka tatapan-tatapan yang begitu menginginkan dirinya.

Dia sangat suka memberikan senyuman dan juga kerlingan nakal. Menarik kerah baju pemuda yang sedari tadi tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari dirinya.

"Any compliment?" Suaranya rendah, bercampur dengan aroma angkuh tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu meneguk kasar air ludahnya. Tck.. Lesley berdecak. Dia tidak suka yang pasif. Lesley begitu saja melepaskan pemuda itu, lalu bergerak masuk. Dan senyuman tercetak dibibirnya yang seranum cherrie.

Pandangan memuja itu jelas tertuju padanya.

Lelaki berusia sekitar tigapuluhan itu menatapnya tak berkedip, tampan dan terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Lesley bergerak maju, mengukir senyuman yang membuat laki-laki itu terlihat kalah telak.

"Get free tonight?" Suaranya begitu berat. Jemarinya meremas pinggang Lesley yang ramping.

Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, Lesley mempunyai lekukan tubuh bagai wanita

aroma mint menguar saat wajah mereka berdekatan, Lesley menanamkan jemari lentiknya pada leher lelaki itu.

Dia suka bagaimana lelaki ini kepayahan menarik nafas.

"Which room?"

...

"Yakin kau merasa baikan?" Yongguk mengurungnya. Meletakkan telapak tangannya pada sisi-sisi kursi yang Junhong duduki.

Junhong mengangguk pasti "aku sehat"

"Jika merasa sakit beritahu aku okay?" Yongguk menarik dagu Junhong.

"Yes i will" Junhong memberikannya kecupan di bibir.

"Dan omong-omong, apa ini?" Junhong menarik dua buah tiket pesawat.

"Pertemuan dengan Kingscorp. Mereka meminta di paris" jelas yongguk.

"Lalu?"

Yongguk mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Junhong "kau sedang sakit mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu pergi bersama ku"

"Hey" Junhong menarik dasi Yongguk.

"Aku pergi bersama mu kan? Apa yang perlu aku khawatirkan?"

Yongguk menarik nafas panjang. Membelai rambut Junhong.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat, aku akan menyuruh Leo kesana"

Junhong merapikan dasi Yongguk.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat untuk mu, pandang aku sebagai rekan kerja mu bukan sebagai kekasih mu" Junhong tersenyum tipis. bergidik pelan saat hembusan pendingin ruangan menerpa kulitnya.

Yongguk membalas senyuman Junhong, memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengambil remote control Air Conditioner. Mematikan suhu ruangan dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Baiklah, baik kau boleh ikut"

Karena Yongguk sangat lemah terhadap sosoknya..

...

Sial. Daehyun melepas cengkraman dasi dilehernya, menghirup nafas dalam dan menarik kaleng berisi cola mendekat dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Kacau. Daehyun melempar naskah mentah yang masih bertumpuk disampingnya. Dia melirik ke arah meja Zelo yang kosong. Terus mengutuk kenapa tidak ada buku dari Korea yang dapat diterjemahkan oleh Zelo hingga membuat pemuda itu masuk.

Sibuk. Dia sungguh ingin marah dengan kesibukannya. Hampir satu minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Zelo karena kesibukannya. mendengar cicitan pelan kecewa Zelo saat dia membatalkan janji mereka untuk makan malam. Setiap malam mereka masih tetap berkomunikasi tapi tak membuat tumpukan rindu dihatinya mengikis. Dia butuh bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Kacau sekali,Bung" Daehyun mendengus pelan dan menyeret naskah-naskah itu mendekat.

"Ada apa lagi?' Ujarnya gusar.

Sehun, pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih bagai albino itu mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar benar butuh bertemu dengannya" Sehun duduk dibangku tepat dihadapannya. Melempar sebuah map berwarna merah.

"Perlu tanda tangan mu" ujar Sehun sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Daehyun menarik map itu mendekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat Romeo rela meminum racun? Atau malaikat yang rela melepas sayapnya untuk menjadi makhluk hina seperti manusia?" Sehun menarik mapnya saat Daehyun sudah selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Cinta, Jung Daehyun. Kau begitu mencintainya" Sehun tersenyum tipis "Aku yakin kau akan rela meminum racun jika dia yang meminta" Sehun mendekap mapnya "Mata mu benar-benar sudah buta dengan cintanya"

Daehyun mencengkram pena pada tangannya.

Daehyun tidak yakin dia bisa melepas Zelo dengan mudah.

...

Lesley menyukai pemuda ini. Rambutnya yang hitam dan tersibak angin malam. Lesley menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa dia begitu menyia-nyiakan pemuda tampan ini?

Lesley menyibak tudung sweaternya, merasakan angin malam menyapu wajahnya.

"Hey kau sudah bangun?" Suaranya begitu berat. Lesley mengangguk dan membuka sweater cukup tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, ia membenci pakaian hangat.

"Mau makan dahulu? Atau langsung ke hotel?"

Lesley mengerutkan keningnya, Hotel? Secepat ini?

"Hotel?"

"Ya, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku lelah mengemudi" ujar pemuda itu sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Lesley mengangguk paham "Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya butuh berendam di kamar mandi saat ini"

Pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya cukup tenang, suara musik klasik bergema di sekitar mereka.

"Kau lelah?" Pemuda itu menggenggam erat jemarinya. Lesley tertegun, tak pernah ada yang bersikap lembut padanya. Kecuali diatas ranjang tentu saja.

"Sedikit"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau bisa tidur lagi jika mau"

Lesley menggeleng. Setiap malam hampir bersama laki-laki yang berbeda membuat dia mengusir kupu-kupu diperutnya. Lagipula ini miliknya.

Mereka sampai pada hotel cukup mewah. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dan membukakan pintunya dari luar. Lesley sungguh tidak butuh perhatian manis seperti ini.

"Sorry sir. We're only have one room left" ujar wanita berambut kuncir kuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" Pemuda itu menatap Lesley.

"Apanya?"

'Hanya ada satu kamar"

"Lalu?" Lesley mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu. "Bukankah bagus? Satu kamar untuk berdua?"

Pemuda itu menelan air ludahnya kasar, tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Lesley mengangguk yakin. Menggamit lengan pemuda yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ayo" pemuda itu mengangkat kunci kamar mereka.

Lesley tersenyum tipis. Kau menyia-nyiakan pemuda tampan seperti ini hm?

...

Yongguk memperhatikan Junhong yang membelakanginya. Kekasihnya melepas kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya. Junhong berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Yongguk.

Junhong memeluk Yongguk erat. Yongguk membalas pelukan Junhong tak kalah erat. Menghirup aroma angkuh yang menyusup kehidungnya.

Junhong meremas tengkuk Yongguk. Berbisik begitu lirih.

"Aku membutuhkan mu"

...

Dahyun membawa rangkaian bunga nawar. Dari putih, merah muda, hingga merah dan ungu. Daehyun meletakkan bunga itu atas meja. Menanti Zelo.

Seminggu tak bertemu mampu membuat Daehyun kehilangan selera makan. Daehyun berubah menjadi orang yang lebih dingin. Memarahi siapa saja yang berada disekitarnya dan membuat moodnya buruk.

"Menunggu ku lama Tuan Jung?"

Zelo memberikannya kecupan di pipi, duduk tepat dihadapan Daehyun dan membenarkan letak syalnya yang miring.

"Tak cukup lama jika untuk melihat mu"

Zelo memberikannya cubitan ditelapak tangannya. Lalu memandang rangkaian bunga mawar dihadapnya.

"Untukku?" Zelo melebarkan bola matanya.

Daehyun mengangguk "untuk mu yang bahkan lebih indah"

Zelo tertawa kecil, "haruskah aku memeluk mu?"

"Tentu, berapa lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan mu?"

Zelo kembali tertawa, sinar dihidupnya kembali menyala. Zelo beranjak berdiri dan menarik dasi Daehyun untuk ikut berdiri.

Zelo memeluknya erat, Daehyun menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Bertahan pada posisi itu hingga 15 menit. Zelo mencubit pinggang Daehyun dan mengeluh tentang kakinya yang pegal.

Zelo kembali pada tempat duduknya, memesan secangkir kopi dan menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangan dengan sikunya menekan meja.

"Ada apa dengan rambut mu?" Tanya Zelo.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Berantakan. Dan terlalu panjang" Zelo menyentuh rambutnya.

"Baiklah schedule hari ini adalah membawa mu pergi memotong rambut" Zelo tersenyum dan membuat Daehyun tak bisa menolak.

Apakan saja. Katakan apa mau mu. Dan sosoknya akan berkata iya pada apapun.

...

Zelo duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, Daehyun harus rela melihat rambutnya di potong, namun mata Zelo menguatkannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun. Zelo tersenyum tipis dan memberikan seruan menggemaskan.

"Apakah dia kakak mu?"

Bibi yang sedang memotong rambutnya dengan cekatan memandang Zelo dari cermin dihadapannya. Daehyun mengerutkan kening. Zelo berkata dia sering mampir ke salon ini.

Zelo mengangguk. Dan kerutan dikening Daehyun bertambah banyak.

"Iya dia kakak ku"

Daehyun diam saja, saat bibi itu melepas kain tipis dipundaknya Daehyun bergerak ke arah Zelo dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Tampan sekali kekasih ku" Zelo memberikan kecupan didagu Daehyun.

"Ah..kalian serasi sekali" ujar bibi itu sambil merapikan helaian rambut dilantai.

"Dia kekasih ku,ahjumma" Daehyun menarik pinggang Zelo "Aku bukan kakaknya aku kekasihnya"

Zelo tertawa kecil dan memberi Daehyun pukulan kecil di dada.

"Jangan dengarkan dia ahjumma" Zelo melepaskan lengan Daehyun dipinggangnya dan mengikuti bibi itu untuk membayar.

...

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperi kakak mu?"

Daehyun menyentuh pundak Zelo dengan dagunya. Mereka tengah duduk diatas kap mobil Daehyun. Menikmati waktu berdua yang jarang terjalin.

"Tidak secara tinggi aku lebih terlihat seperti kakak" ucap Zelo.

"Jangan bicarakan masalah tinggi"

Zelo tertawa renyah. mereka memandang lurus. Kerah kerlap-kerlip lampu kota London.

"Oh haruskah kita memasang ini?"

Daehyun mengeluarkan empat buah tato tempel. Mereka sengaja membelinya saat sedang berkeliling kota. Zelo mengangguk semangat, mendekat ke arah Daehyun.

"Mau yang mana?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menjejerkan tato tempel tersebut ditangannya.

"Hm.. yang ini" Zelo menunjuk sebuah tato dengan gambar kupu-kupu.

"Okay, dimana?"

Zelo memandangi tubuhnya. Terlihat bingung.

"Apakah dipinggang bagus?" Tanya Zelo sambil mengangkat sedikit kemejanya.

"Ah?" Daehyun hampir menjatuhkan tato tempel ditelapak tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak siapa yang akan melihatnya" Zelo nampak berfikir sesaat.

"Jadi dimana?"

Zelo melepas tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Menyampirkannya hingga punggungnya bagian kanan terbuka. Gelap. Tapi kulitnya yang seputih salju tak bisa diremehkan. kemejanya terjatuh hingga setengah

"Disini" Zelo menunjuk punggungya mendekati bahu.

"Okay" Daehyun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai membuka helaian tipis penghalang pengerat tato tempel itu. dengan hati-hati menempelkan carikan kertas segipanjang itu pada kulit Zelo. Mengelusnya sebentar lalu dengan hati-hati melepas kertas penghalangnya.

Berkilau. Daehyun meniup pelan bekasnya, tato berbentuk kupu-kupu itu tercetak sempurna pada kulit Zelo. Warnanya yang hitam menantang kulitnya yang sangat putih.

"Baguskah?"

Zelo menoleh kebelakang, melihat punggungnya tercetak tato.

"Sempurna" gumam Daehyun. Memberikan kecupan ringan pada punggung Zelo.

Zelo mencengkram kemeja Daehyun. Daehyun tahu sebuah batasan, dia tidak akan menyakiti sosok yang begitu dikaguminya.

Daehyun membenarkan kemeja Zelo dan mengancinginya seperti semula. Daehyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Zelo.

"Ayo tidak tidur untuk malam ini"

..

.

.

Thanks buat all readernim yang udah baca dan memberikan jejak. Sorry kalo FF aku lama apdate ya. Dan mungkin ini masih yang manis-manisnya dulu gitu. Konfliknya bakal mulai di chap selanjutnya :)

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
